The Best Birthday Ever
by Moose1516
Summary: Takes place after the Hunted but before season two. The magical creatures of New York descide to throw their protector a surprise birthday party but a couple uninvited guests descide to crash the party.


This is an old idea that I thought of way back when I first started to reead American Dragon Fanfiction.

It takes place after The Hunted but before season two so Jake and Rose haven't seen each other since the hunt.

Disclaimer- I do not own American Dragon Jake Long.

* * *

He felt himself go up the wooden ramp and at just the right time, he shifted his weight and took off through the air. He held onto his bored so that it didn't fall while he defied gravity. He loved the feel of the wind hitting his face, especially on a hot summer day like this. 

He felt gravity start to kick in again and positioned himself to land on the wooden ramp correctly like many times before. His friends were cheering for him to break his last record. With another whiz by them, he took off into the air again but this time on the opposite side of the ramp.

He wasn't scared to fly through the air. In fact to him jumping through the air on the half pipe in the skate park was simple because he knew how to literally spread his wings and fly.

You see, there is a whole different world under people's feet. Most of these people only believed in it as little kids but soon grew out of it thinking that the magical people of the world were all from their imaginations.

He was the protector of this world. Guarding his part of it, which happened to be in the city that never sleeps, was the reason why he usually slept through science class. Being the American Dragon was not an easy task but he had to admit, he loved to have powers that were unique to him. Come on, who doesn't want to fly every night?

He had to keep his American Dragon, protector of the magical creature's identity secret in the human world to protect his territory. So, right now, shredding the half pipe was the next best thing.

After falling back to earth for the last time, he stopped his skateboard and went to his friends.

" YA JAKEY!!"

" YA MAN! THAT WAS TOTALLY SICK!! I think you broke your record!!"

" Thanks guys!" Jake said trying to catch his breath. " It's really hot out here! I think I just want to go home an-"

" NO!" Trixie and Spud, his two best friends, yelled.

Jake raised an eyebrow at his two friends. Why don't they want him to go home?

" I mean… come on Jakey! It's your birthday! You don't want to just stay home doing nothing! Boy! Me and Spudinski here want to give you the best birthday you ever had in your last 17 years life!"

" Ya dude! That is why we are throwing you a- Ohmf!" Trixie shoved her skating gloves into Spuds mouth.

" He means that we are going to throw you a um….IN A POOL!" Trixie smiled sheepishly trying to cover up Spuds big mouth.

_What is up with my friends? Are they hiding something from me?_ The last time any of his friends hide something from him was back before the ski trip incident. Back before Rose.

Jake's confused expression turned into a sad one. He still missed her he had to admit. He learned that having a relationship and being the American Dragon was too stressful so he hasn't had a date since and focused on training.

His training had gotten a lot harder as he grew older. His missions had started to require more and more strength and logic. Now looking back, he is glad that his grandpa pushed him through old school training even when he didn't want too.

He chuckled at the memories.

" Jakey you alright?" Trixie asked noticing that Jake was spacing out. "You're not thinking about that Rose girl again are you?"

"Ya man, there are other fish in the sea!" Spud said while taking Trixie's gloves out of his mouth.

Jake soon dismissed his thoughts and turned his attention back to Trixie.

" Ya, sorry….Hey! the pool sounds great. I'm dieing out here!" Jake took off his helmet and wiped the sweat off his face.

" Have you ever been skinny dipping?" Spud gave the gloves back to Trixie.

Trixie took the now spit covered gloves and grimaced. " Spud! That's nasty!"

" Spud! No! Why would you ask that!?" Jake softly hit Spud on the head for saying such a random personal question.

" What?! I mean WHY do they call it skinny dipping? What if a fat guy did it? Then wouldn't they call it fatty dipping?" Spud's two friends smacked their foreheads with the palm of their hands.

" What?"

" Come on Spud! Last one there has to clean Fu's toilet!" Jake sped out of the skate park and onto the sidewalk leaving Trixie and the questioning genius behind.

Spud and Trixie both grimaced forgetting the random question.

" HEY WAIT UP!"

* * *

Metal sliding doors opened with a WHISHHH sound (come on , you gotta love sliding doors xD) to reveal a ninja clothed teenager. Her blue eyes surveyed the room in front of her. Bookcases lined the walls while a giant old fashioned chandelier hung unlit from the ceiling. The sun flooded in from the long window that was located on the far side of the room illuminating a long table with many people clothed in purple and wearing skull masks sat. 

"Huntsgirl! Welcome back to New York. Now take a set."

" Yes uncle"

Huntsgirl took a seat in one of the empty chairs. She hasn't been in the New York division for over three years now. All because of her slip up during the last hunt.

During the last hunt, she refused to slay Jake and her uncle, the Huntsmaster decided to send her to the Academy for more training. It took a while before she was deemed ready to head back into the field. So far she could tell that nothing has really changed since she left.

" Now, we are all here to brief Huntsgirl on the latest information we have on the American Dragon." The Huntsmaster pressed a red button that was conveniently fixed into his chair. A screen came down to cover the large window blocking the sunlight from entering the room. A projector on the table came to life and projected footage of a muscular red, yellow, and green dragon on the screen.

_Wow dragon boy, you've grown_

"As you see, the American Dragon has grown stronger since you were last present. He has become a bigger challenge then we had hoped for and we need a new plan for taking him down."

Rose, aka Huntsgirl, secretly smirked and stopped listening to her Uncles voice. Jake had gotten a lot stronger since she last saw him, or at least that's what she could tell by his dragon form.

Before, his dragon form looked skinny and un muscled, but now she could see that he had been training hard. His arms didn't look like twigs anymore but had some muscle on them. If dragons could have a six pack, he definitely would. It also looked like he had a growth sprit which, she knew from studying, was normal. Let's just say, she liked what she saw.

The slide now switched to a location that looked like an abandoned warehouse near the pier.

"Now, we have gotten information that the American Dragon will be at this location tonight. Huntsgirl and I will take this mission. I will like to see what they have been teaching you in the Academy."

Rose nodded her head agreeing to the mission. _Dragon boy is in for one heck of a surprise…._ Rose eyes narrowed devilishly.

* * *

" OBJECTION!!" 

"….."

" Spud what does that have to do with football?"

" Nothing I just wanted to say it"

Jake and Trixie raised an eyebrow at their friends random out burst. They think that they would be use to this by now but everyday their potato friend surprises them.

They had gone to the pool to find that it was over crowded and dirty. So, as any other teenagers their age, they decided to go over to Trixie's house.

" Whatever Spudinski" Trixie pressed the X button on here controller while pushing up on the analog stick to make her player pass the ball.

" OH HE IS PASSING THE 30! THE 20! HE CAN GO ALL THE WAY!!! TOUCH DOWN!!"

" SPUD!"

Suddenly Jake's cell phone went off singing the American Dragon theme song. Jake looked to see that his trusty dog, Fu, was calling and he paused the game.

" Yo!"

" KID YOU GOTTA GET DOWN HERE!"

" What's wrong?"

" A bunch of hobgoblins are causing trouble at warehouse 67 near the pier! And let me tell you kid things are not pretty …agu!"

" Alright Fu, I'll be right there" Jake hung up the phone

" Sorry guys, it's an emergency, I have to go." Jake got up from his sitting position and ran to the door that led to the roof.

"Jakey wait up! We are coming too!"

Once on the roof, Jake shape shifted into his dragon form and told Spud to get on his back while he carried Trixie. Three years ago, he would not have been able to do this, but with all of his Grampa's training and missions, he could now.

" Dude, don't do anything crazy. I ate my mom's baked beans this morning and I don't want to taste them again!"

* * *

The threesome landed at the location Fu had mentioned. It looked run down as if no one had used it in years. It was nearly night time making it seem more like a haunted house then a ware house but what came to Jake's attention was that it was quiet. 

Too quiet.

" Stay behind me and don't make a sound." Jake opened the door and looked inside. Every thing was dead silent and he didn't see anything dangerous yet. He took a step inside and was about to use his ye of the dragon when-

SURPRISE!!!!!

The lights flashed on blinding him for a sound before confetti seemed to rain down from the ceiling. There was a large banner that said HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAKE!! hanging while many different magical creatures stood on the floor on one of the crates. There was balloons, streamers, a huge cake, and not to mention a DJ and a stage, Jake was in heaven.

Jake smiled and turned to his friends " So THIS was what you two were hiding!"

" It was so hard to keep Spudinskies mouth shut for the last mouth! I had to litterely glue his mouth shut!!!" Trixie said while glareing at Spud.

" SO THAT'S WHY I COULDN'T EAT!!!"

They all laughed as numerous creatures crowded around Jake wishing him a happy birthday.

" Happy birthday Jake!"

" THE BIG 17 EH!?!"

" You know when I was 18 I…"

" NEEEEAAHHH!!"

" Oi! Don't forget me!" Reggie, a small little brownie, climbed up Jakes tail and sat on his head. " You're lucky dragon! I'm a wee bit jealous of all those gifts you have"

Jake looked at the giant tower of presents that he got. " WOW THAT'S ALL FOR ME?" He stared in amazement.

" Welcome young dragon" Jake's grandpa, Lao Shi, said while walking over to his student. " It is your 17th birthday and according to dragon laws, you are now a full adult" Lao Shi smiled proudly at his grandson. It had taken eight years to train him and the old man didn't regret any second. " I am proud."

" Ya ya save all the mushy stuff for later kid, I got a truck of Carmel in the back with my name on it AGU" Fu said while appearing next to Lao Shi.

"Well now that the Am Drag is here," Jake turned back to his fellow magical creatures "LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED YO!"

* * *

The two Huntsclan members landed on the roof of the run down war house. Their presence went un noticed because of the blaring music coming from the inside. 

The Huntsman signaled that he found a small opening in the roof and huntsgirl quietly stepped over to his area and looked through the hole.

The huntsman nodded his head toward the direction of his apprentice as if saying.

"When the time is right, we will strike" but his apprentice was too busy watching the scene below.

The warehouse was filled with all sorts of magical creatures. Unicorns, Lepricons, elves, heck, there were even mermaids in tanks but so far she hadn't se the dragon boy that she adored.

She then noticed the birthday banner and secretly chuckled. _So… it is Dragon Boys birthday… interesting _

Suddenly the music stopped and all the magical creatures turned their heads to the DJ.

" MERMAIDS AND LEPERICONS!! BACK FROM HIS LONG BREAK, I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE, THE MAD, THE FLAMIN, THE ASS KICKIN, DRAGGY JAKE!!!"

The stag lit up but no one was there. The room went quiet except for the few curious whispers of worried party goers.

" YO BACK HERE!"

Everyone turned to look, including Rose too see Jake in his human form standing on the tallest crates. His red jacket was unzipped and Rose could see his white t-shit that showed off his muscles. His jeans were longer and his hair had grown but still had its green tint to it.

If this was an anime, Rose would be drooling. ( XD)

" YO! Thought I would mix it up a bit!" He laughed " DJ HIT IT!"

Jake didn't have to say it twice before the DJ started to play the music and every on starting cheering. He started to rap.

" Huntsgirl, it is time!"

_Time to crash the party… _

_

* * *

This is the best party ever… nothing can ruin it.._

Or at least, that's what he thought before the huntsman decided to crash it.

Some magical creatures hid behind crates while others hid behind the large debris that had just fallen from the ceiling that had just come down a minute before.

Jake now stood in a defensive stance as the huntsman stood in front of him and another figure stood to the side of him blocking him into a corner. He kept his eyes locked on the huntsman and the huntsman alone, not even bothering to look at his partner.

" I heard you were having a party Dragon and I was sad to hear I wasn't invited." The huntsman paused but Jake kept his stance. "I see you're not happy to see me even though I brought an old friend of yours"

It was then that Jake side glanced at his partner but only for a second before his glare lost it's concentration. Blue eyes, blond braid, great body…. _NO wait bad Jake!_

He snapped his attention back to the huntsman staring at him as intensely as before.

" Ah, so you do remember Huntsgirl because it is always good to know the eyes of the last person you will ever see"

The huntsman charged at Jake with his sharp staff infrount of him. With one powerful beat of his wings, Jake was lifted into the air and he dodged the huntsman's attack. Growling in frustration, the Huntsman shot his plasma blasts at the now air born dragon. Jake continually dodge the blast while performing loops and tricks in the air.

" HUNTSGIRL NOW!!"

" HIYA!"

Jake unknowingly had gotten to close the female ninja and was hit square in the back with her foot. He was sent spiraling into an open crate creating dust clouds on impact. Luckily, no creatures were hiding in it. Huntsgirl did a back handspring and landed in a defense position a few feet from the box.

It was silent before the crate blasted into millions of pieces and Huntsgirl had to shield her eyes to protect herself from the flying wood chips leaving her blind to Jakes next attack.

Jake tackled Rose and they both were sent to the ground. Rose yelled in pain from the impact with the concrete floor. She kicked Jake in his soft belly and he growled in pain. He got up while momentarily grabbing is stomach in pain. Rose took this chance to get up and start putting her ninja fighting skills to work.

_He's dodging all my moves! It's like he can see what I'm going to do next! _

" I see you have some new moves…… Huntsgirl" Jake smirked playfully as he dodged another on of her punches.

" Same goes for you Dragon" Rose concentrated on her kicks and punches but she couldn't hit him.

" Ya but I like old school better" Jake dodged another punch as he leaned back and shifted his weight on his tail so that it was now supporting his body. As Huntsgirl trid to punch him again, he used his feet to make her flip through the air before kicking hr with more force and sending her flying into a group of crates.( think of the battle in episode Act 4 Scene 15)

" YA!" Jake jumped for joy but his victory dance didn't last for long.

While Jake wasn't paying attention, the Huntsman jumped down from a high stacked crate and landed on his target. Jake hit the cement floor…hard

" Any last words dragon?"

"YA" Jake growled into the floor " Watch the tail!"

Jake slithered his tail around the Huntsman's ankle and putting his tail muscles to use, he pulled the Huntsman backwards making the Huntsman lose balance and fall.

Seeing his chance, Jake stood up and hovered above the ground. " Looks like you took a nasty fall" He smirked.

" MASTER!" Huntsgirl rushed to help her fallen master. Within seconds they were both standing in a defense stance.

_Aw man!! Where is Gramps when you need him_

* * *

Reggie watched the action from behind a crate that was a few feet from the battle. From his perspective, he could tell that his protector was on the losing side of the battle. 

Maybe he and the other magical creatures can help? They have done it once before at the last Huntsclan hunt and that was with an entire division!

" Oi, I think the dragon needs some help!" Reggie said as he crawled over to some fellow magical creatures and the dragons best friends.

" You're right. Jakey boy needs help. Spudinski! Plan pronto!" Trixie looked to her left to see her friend with an uncommon thoughtful face.

" Spit it out! What is the plan potato face?"

" Don't hate the tator man! Alright, do any of you know what a wall of death is?"

* * *

" HIYA!" 

" OW!"

Jake was thrown into yet another empty crate. _If this keeps up, someone is going to get hurt._ He leapt out of the crate once again to only come in contact with the Huntsman's staff.

The Huntsman laughed " This will be your last chance, any last words dragon?"

" NOW!!"

A wave of magical creatures plus two humans crashed into both sides of the Huntsmaster and Huntsgirl. The shire force of the impact made the two separate and float to two separate areas of the massive moving cloud.

Jake, somehow, escaped the wrath of the waves and flew up the open ceiling._ A mosh pit? Spud you're the dumbest smart person in the would!_

Jake could see the Huntsmaster from high above as he finally escape the crowd and turned his staff into a hover board.

"You'll pay for this Dragon!"

With that, the Huntsman flew back through the hole in which he came and probably back to headquarters but there was one thing he forgot…or rather someone?

* * *

" UNCLE!!!" 

Rose looked up at the hole through which her Uncle had just escaped through. He left her? This was certainly not part of the plan.

Her train of thought went off the rails ( haha get it? XD) as she felt numerous magical creatures push her into an empty space in the crowed.

They all stood laughing at her. The hunter has now become the hunted and she certainly did not like the feeling.

She looked to her left, then to her right then behind her. She was surrounded.

" LOOK WHO'S THE HUNTED NOW!!"

" EH! LOOKS LIKE HUNTSGIRL IS IN TROUBLE NOW!"

" YOU WILL PAY!"

In that moment, Rose forgot all her training. Of course, she didn't care because her training surely wouldn't help her defeat 20 lepricons, 3 mermaids, 4 unicorns, and a really temperamental Brownie and that was only what she saw in front of her. She was sure that they could see the fear in her ey-

WHAM!

* * *

" HAHA!!! THAT WAS FOR OL'JIMMY!" 

Jake watched the scene that was currently unfolding under his feet. Apparently the magical creatures decided to gang up on Huntsgirl. He noticed through all the jering and name calling that everyone was too afraid to do anything else…

…..well… until Finny, the old Irish Lepericon, hit her in the head with a silver platter. It seemed like the right time to intervene….

With on giant thrust with his wings, he glided down to the circle and landed a few feet from the now unconscious ninja. Everyone stopped their taunting and looked to the dragon for his next move.

He took a deep breath and sighed " I guess this party is over. Sorry about the uninvited guests, guys"

" No problem mate, it wasn't your fault"

" Don't worry about it"

" WE STILL LOVE YOU!"

" kid! KID WHAT HAPPENED?!?!"

Jake picked up the voice of his animal guardian pushing his way through the crowd with his Grandpa right behind him.

" AY YA! I Leave to go get earplugs and .. WHAT HAPPENED YOUNG DRAGON?!?!!!" Lao Shi asked as he started to yell undecipherable words in Chinese.

" Wow G, Chill. It just seems like the Huntsclan decided to crash the party. Nothing bad, I mean I would totally crash a party like this anytime!" Jake smiled at his ole Grandpa trying to relive some tension. " Besides I handled it!"

" YA You did!" Spud and Trixie found their way to the open circle. " I mean Jake was like- KICK POW! HIYA!! TAKE THIS! YA!!!"

"Ay ya" Lao Shi looked down at the floor in deep thought as he thought of what to do with the sleeping Huntsgirl.

" Young dragon, take huntsgirl back to the shop. Fu and I will clean up this mess. It is you're birthday and you shouldn't have to clean up a mess that you didn't make."

" Thanks G." Jake bent down to let Spud get on his back while he picked up Trixie and Huntsgirl.

" Thank you everyone!" Jake took off through the ceiling and into the star filled sky.

" HOLLA!"

* * *

" Oi! Oi! My turn!" Reggie jumped up and down as he wavd his hands in th air to mak him seem bigger. Of course that wasn't so easy, especially when you're only six inches tall. 

Jake, Trixie, Spud, and the sleeping Huntsgirl arrived at the shop not to long ago to find that Reggie was back at the shop. Apparently he didn't want the party to end so he took a short cut trough the sewer systems to get there.

After much complaining, Jake had to tie the Huntsgirl up and leave her on the couch in a separate room. This went against his original plan to take care of her and apologize for hurting her. He wanted sometime alone with her to find out why she ran away from him those years ago. He just had to know, but right now, he had to wait.

" Oi Dragon! Are you still with us?"

" huh? Oh YA!" Jake snapped out of his day dream and turned to the little man.

"I said, truth or dare!" The little brownie glared at the human and crossed his arms.

" Dare"

The brownie put his figures to his chin and looked to the ceiling. The dare had to be good. It had to be challenging. Maybe it should be too much for the dragon to handle.

Suddenly the Brownies face lit up as if a light bulb went off but his expression soon changed into a devilish one.

Jake looked at the Brownie with a raised eyebrow. He did not like his new found expression.

" Well dragon, are you up for a challenge?" Reggie looked right into Jakes eyes and Jake could have sworn that he saw little devil horns peek out of his wild orange hair.

" You bet. The Am drag can handle ANY challenge"

" Alright then… I dare you to…kiss Huntsgirl."

" WHAT!?!" The owners of the three voices all stood up in surprise.

" N-N-NO! I am not going to kiss Ro- I mean Huntsgirl!" Jake's face was now as red as his favorite jacket.

" DUDE!" Spud pointed to Jake. " Jake can NOT kiss Huntsgirl! Enemies don't kiss enemies it just isn't right!"

" Shut it Potato face! He wanted a dare and he got it! Now Dragon, Do you except the challenge?" Reggie was now getting impatient and glared at the Dragon kid.

" It's ok Jakey" Trixie said turning to Jake. " You don't have to kiss Ro- I mean Huntsgirl if you don't want to."

On the outside, Jake had a blank expression on his face but inside his thick skull, it was like a volcano of panic that had decided to erupt.

Him?

Kiss Rose?

His old girlfriend?

……

KISS!?!?!

Well he always wanted… WHAT IS HE THINKING!?!

" Jakey are you with us?" Trixie asked with a concerned face. Of course she knew about Jakes lingering feelings about Rose, but she didn't know it was this bad…

" Ya" Jake said with some confidence " I'll do it, But I have to do it alone and you can't watch."

" Alright dragon I promise. Now go!"

Jake walked out of the safe circle and walked to the door that led to the room that held the sleeping ninja.

With a silent click, he shut the door. He was now alone….in the same room….as a girl…. Rose….

_What did I get myself into…._

Jake placed his right foot on the wooden floor and a loud squeak was heard. To a normal person the squeak would have been the most un noticeable thing in the world but to Jake it was like a million Mr. Rotwoods yelling in his ear.

_Come on Jake you can do this. One step at a time…._

He took a step and then another and another until the only thing that separated him and the sleeping figure was a low coffee table, which he easily went around. Once in front of the couch, he kneeled down and looked at the girl's masked face.

She looked almost peaceful. Like she didn't have a care in the world. Like she wasn't twisted up with the magical world but unfortunately she was.

Jake slowly reached for the edge of her mask but quickly drew his hand back.

He took a deep breath as sweats began to form on his forehead.

_Come on Jake, you can do this….you survived cleaning the toilet with your tongue!_

The thought immediately made Jake bring his hand to his mouth and smell his own breath.

_No this is defiantly harder then dragon training…_

For the second time, Jake slowly brought his hand up to peel the mask of her face and this time he didn't flinch.

Jake saw Rose's face for the first time in three years. He could tell that she had grown into a beautiful young woman since he had last seen her.

He smiled. He suddenly had enough courage to have his first kiss with his girlfriend.

Without anymore hesitation he slowly placed his lips on hers and closed his eyes. She tasted of cinnamon and sugar Jake was so into the kiss that he didn't notice two arms wrap around his neck pulling him closer. To his delight, some how he felt her kissing back but dismissed the thought and thought that it was only his imagination. She was tied up after all...right?

He didn't know how long he had been kissing her but he did notice that they had changed positions. He was now in a sitting position with his arms around her waist. He felt her lips open enough for him to…

The kissing stopped but Jake still didn't open his eyes. Not long after he felt someone kiss the spot behind his left ear. It sent shivers up and down his spine and is was very hard for him to keep down any noises.

It is said that the spot behind a dragon's left ear was a weak spot. With one clean hit it could kill the dragon on the dot. That was why it was also Jakes sensitive spot.

Jake finally decided to open his eyes. He opened them to find half lidded blue ones staring right back at him. He slowly closed his eyes again and took a deep breath before...

"WAAAA!!" It took only seconds for Jake's mind to break out of it's trance. He quickly got up to get off the couch and as far away from Rose as possible when he tripped on the coffee table and landed face first while knocking over the tall lamp that lit the room.

Jake heard a small giggle and then a laugh and he laid down face first on the floor.

" Awwww maaaannn!!"

He slowly shifted his position so that he was now looking back at the couch but the ninja clothed huntress wasn't there anymore.

A sound to his right was brought to his attention and he turned his head. Huntsgirl opened the window and turned back to face him.

" Happy Birthday Dragon Boy"

With those last words, she put on her mask and jumped out the window and into the city.

Jake just laid they thinking about what had just happened.

He kissed her?

HE KISSED ROSE??!!

HECK YA!!

The door suddenly burst open to reveled his two panic stricken friends.

" JAKEY WHAT HAPPENED!?!"

" DUDE THE COFFE TABLE!!"

" OI! DRAGON! SPEAK!"

" Trixie, you were right" Jake paused to take a breath " This was the best Birthday in the last 17 years of my life."

* * *

Hope you liked it 

lawl I made Jake hot XD Sorry for my crappy action scenes X.x


End file.
